


Emerald

by MorphineDeity



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Gemini twins birthday. Aiolos goes to Kanon for ideas on a present for Saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

The next day was the Gemini Twins birthday and Aiolos didn't know what to get for Saga. He wanted to show him how much he cared about the older Gemini and now was his chance since he didn't get to tell him before Shura killed him. So here he is, talking to Kanon in order to find out what Saga liked and didn't liked.

“Come on Kanon you're his brother, surely you know what he likes.” Aiolos pleaded to the younger Gemini.

“Alright, alright.” Kanon sighed. “Let's see.... Saga likes simple things hell if you give him a cheap necklace he'll love it no matter who gave it to him.”

“So giving him a cheap necklace will make him happy?” Aiolos asked.

“Well yeah. You are his boyfriend, aren't you?” Aiolos looked down in disappointment. “You didn't tell Saga did you.”

“No.” Aiolos sighed. “At least not yet.”

Kanon was in deep thought until he snapped his fingers. “I got it.”

“Got what?” The Sagittarius saint asked.

Kanon turned to Aiolos and whispered in his ear. Aiolos blinked, his eyes widening in shock he turned to his crush's twin. “You serious?”

“Uh huh.” Kanon got up and began to walk away. “You do that with Saga. I'm off to find Milo, hopefully he isn't with Camus right now.”

* * *

 

**May 30th**

Saga sat underneath a tree reading his book that he didn't notice someone coming towards him until the said person was blocking his light. He looked up seeing Aiolos standing there with a smirk on his face. Saga closed his book and looked back at him waiting for the Sagittarius saint to speak.

“Yes, Aiolos?” Saga asked him. “What is it?”

“This is for you.” Aiolos showed him a neatly wrapped present. “Happy birthday Saga.”

Saga looked at the present and smiled as he took it from his friend. “Thank you.”

“It took me a while to figure out what you would like.” Aiolos smiled. “Well open it.”

Saga looked at Aiolos for a minute before he began to open his present, Saga's eyes widen when saw the gift in the box. He pulled it out to reveal a small bracelet, it was a simple gold chain with small emeralds in between. “Kanon suggested to get you a necklace but I thought this would suffice.” Aiolos pointed out watching as Saga continued to look at the bracelet in shock.

Saga got up from his spot and hugged the Sagittarius Saint. “It's a wonderful gift. Thank you.”

Aiolos smirked. “I'm glad you like it. I had to ask Kanon what May's birthstone is, I hope you know what the meaning behind it is.”

Saga looked down at the bracelet and stared at the emeralds. “Emeralds are a symbol of rebirth. They are believed to grant the owner foresight, good fortune and youth. The word emerald, derived from the Greek word smaragdus; meaning green.”

“Really?” Aiolos stared at him in amazement. “I didn't know any of that. I'm amazed you know about that.”

“It is my and Kanon's birthstone after all.” Saga looked back at him with a smile on his face. He leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Aiolos.”

Aiolos' eyes widen in shock from the unexpected action. He looked at Saga placing the bracelet on his wrist when Saga turned back to him, he gently grabbed Saga by his face and kissed him. Saga stood there with eyes wide in shock. His mind went blank from the shock all he could register was how soft and gentle Aiolos' lips were. The kiss ended as quickly as it happened Aiolos looked at Saga in shock. “I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do tha-”

He was silenced when Saga placed his index finger against his lips. “No need to be sorry.” Saga smiled and dropped his hand to his side. “You just took me by surprise, that's all.”

“You don't mind that I kissed you?” Aiolos asked.

Saga shook his head. “I don't mind it.” Then he smiled. “I actually liked it.”

Aiolos smiled and wrapped his arm around the Gemini Saint's waist and pulled him close. “How about we make this one really count?” He planted his lips against Saga' again and this time the kiss was returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this out on time but it didn't happen. Excuse for the errors in this, I didn't get to edit it. I will when I have time. If you liked this please leave a comment.


End file.
